Vivace Battaglia
by ChocobiKitten
Summary: Dante Cavallone: One of top hosts in Japan. Alaude Nuvola: Because of a lost bet he is forced to go visit a host club. When their paths cross no one can predict the outcome. Cavallone 1st x Alaude. Modern Tokyo AU. Rating may or may not go up.


Alaude was seriously thinking of going back on his word. Who cared if Daemon calls him a chicken, he'd rather endured his teasing then step into this… this…. monstrosity. The monstrosity being a host club. However much Alaude was really wanting to turn around from the establishment he couldn't because of his losing a bet with Daemon. While he wanted to blame all this on the stupid pineapple head he knew he couldn't. After all half of it was his ancestors' fault. How? Because while most men had a manly look, Alaude was cursed with a feminine appearance therefore giving Daemon the idea of having Alaude go to a host club and see if they catered to him because of his feminine looks.

Now there was no way on earth that Alaude would agree to something like that and yet because of this it dug him deeper in a hole when Daemon decided to test his theory with a bet. Alaude shuddered a bit recalling the bet he lost. Anyways back to the present.

The outside of the host club was plain looking with only black tinted windows and huge wooden doors with those old door handles distinguishing it from all the different bars and shops lining up the street. Taking a deep breathe Alaude opened the door and…. was blown away.

In contrast to the ancient appearing outside the inside was definitely very modern. A bar was all the way across from the place where Alaude was standing. While from far it might have looked like normal restaurant booths the couches were slick leather and the booths that had tables with chairs were for only two with chairs being red plush. The lighting was somewhat dimmed however it gave the host club a more sensual atmosphere. Almost every other table or booth was occupied which was somewhat shocking to Alaude considering it was around 10 PM.

So enthralled was Alaude by the club's appearance that he paid no heed to a person walking towards him.

"Welcome home mistress, please let me escort you to a table." A maid with long blue hair and playful eyes bowed before the blonde. Usually Alaude would have been appaled at being counfused for a female however this was how Daemon sick joke was supposed to work. Alaude sighed and ignore the urged to say something snappy. Even with very looking male clothes he was confused for a female.

The blonde was led past most of the clients and their hosts to a far booth at the back. Once Alaude was seated he was giving something that he assumed was a menu. The page was black with a red bow at the top and the words "Love Love Addiction" in white cursive in the middle.

"Please choose from the menu, Mistress." Alaude opening the menu realized that instead of being a food menu it was a menu to choose a host.

There was 6 hosts on one side and on the other side another 6 hosts. Each had a headshot next to their name and beneath that what Alaude assume to be a quote describing each one.

"Am I required to be with only one host during my time here?" Alaude asked. The maid flushed a small red upon realizing her mistake of confusing this him for a hair. However her playful smile was back on. This made Alaude irritated he though that by the woman knowing his real gender he would be escorted out. Curse Daemon.

"No master you may choose from any other host available at the menu any time."

Alaude looked through the menu with the first entry revealing male with brown hair and a very prince-like smile.

**_Yukina Kou_

"_Why do I work here? So I can see you._ _"_

Alaude skipped right over this "Yukina Kou". He swore he could see sparkles in the man's picture.

_Delic Heiwajima_

"_The number one host will make sure you're always smiling."_

Alaude also skipped over this other blonde and quickly scanned the rest of the page.

_Sebastian Michaelis _

"_I am but simply one hell of a host."_

Too weird.

_Axel _

"_A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory."_

Too cocky.

_Ren Tsuruga_

"_I will delighted to be in your company at any time."_

_Nezumi_

"_Before the end of the night, let's share a good-bye kiss."_

Alaude finished with the first page and shifted his eyes to the next page.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

"_Meow. ;)"_

_Lelouch Lamperouge_

"_Lelouch, at your service."_

_Momji Sohma_

"_Let's have candy and make good memories~~~"_

_Xerxes Break_

"_I am at your service my lady.~"_

_Takuma Ichijou_

"_Let's make tonight full of laughter and pocky!"_

Alaude sighed softly. There wasn't really anyone that captured his attention however he decided to spare a glance at the last host.

_Dante Cavallone_

"_If you ever need me I am in your assistance my Beautiful maiden." _

This one captured Alaude's interest. Unlike the other hosts who looked too cocky or cheerful, this host seemed to be like the perfect balance between both. This host didn't have weird lines either. Even if Alaude though the "beautiful maiden" thing over board. However instead of going for this host Alaude decided to go for the host who first capture his attention. "Yukina Kou."

"He'll be right out master. If you feel the need for another host just tell your current host you want Bluebell." With that the blue hair maid walked past his booth straight for a back door. Alaude sighed. He had a feeling this night was going to leave him feeling very exhausted.

"I'm Yukina Kou." Alaude was blown aback once more. Now usually because he was always being surrounded by people like Daemon, G., and Giotto who were all very naturally beautiful no male really shocked him before with their beauty. Except for this host. In the amount it had taken for Kou-san to be seated Alaude was shocked at the youth's –he was pretty sure Kou-san was no more than 20- height. And just like when he saw the picture Alaude could swear there was flowers and sparkles around this guy.

Yukina and Alaude launched into a very small conversation which lasted a mere 10 minutes before he asked Kou-san to call Bluebell. While the youth (which Alaude found out his assumption to be correct, Kou-san was 20.) had a very charming face Alaude found it kind of hard to actually listen to the host while Kou-san was giving away such smiles.

Bluebell was surprised when she found out that Alaude had asked for another host. Yukina was one of their best top three and it almost never happened that customers asked for a different host.

Yukina excused himself politely when Bluebell arrived. "What host shall master want now?" Bluebell asked. "Dante Cavallone." Alaude's reply was quick and short.

Any surprise Bluebell had because of Alaude's change of host was gone. Dante Cavallone was another that made the list of the host club top three. Dante Cavallone, Yukina Kou, and Delic Heiwajima rotated between number one host each week. "As you wish master." Bluebell once again disappeared through the door at the back.

Alaude wondered what kind of host this Dante Cavallone would be. He looked intriguing to say the least.

~XxxX~

Dante was shocked when Bluebell came back along with Yukina. It was rare and rare meaning it almost never happen when a customer decided he wanted another host other than Yukina. "Dante!~ You're up with the customer at table 15. He's new here so go easy on him will you?" Bluebell exclaimed while appointing Yukina to another customer.

Dante was startle a little when Bluebell had used the pronoun _him_. It was rare that a male would enter a host club. _Well let's hope for the best. _Dante quickly recited a small prayer like Knuckle always told him to and then headed out.

~XxxX~

In just the few minutes Alaude's been here the host club has manage to surprise him once again. As soon as Dante Cavallone was within Alaude's view the blonde was intrigued by him. Or captivated would be more like it. Alaude's sharp eyes observe everything about this man.

Dante has black hair with hints of brown thrown in tied back with a blue ribbon into a loose ponytail. He's wears a business suit however it is pretty relaxed with his tie loose and his jacket open. All this Alaude stores away into his mental archive.

As the host sits down Alaude sees the end of what looks like blue flames. A tattoo no doubt. Finally meeting eye to eye Alaude has yet another thing to file away into memory, those midnight black eyes. Alaude is captured by them.

"Hi! My name is Dante Cavallone. But I guess you already knew that. So what's your name, beautiful?" While this was always Dante's opening statement Dante wasn't saying anything that he didn't mean. Unlike when those rich ladies came in with the much too heavy makeup and Dante was forced to say they were beautiful this time the customer was really beautiful. So beautiful Dante might have mistaken him for a woman were it not for Bluebell mentioning it beforehand.

"Alaude Nuvola.*" Alaude was actually looking forward to talking with this host until Cavallone had to go remind him of the whole reason he was roped into this host club. Beautiful was synonymous to feminine in Alaude's dictionary.

"So it looks like you have influences from both France and Italy. Ah~ Both extraordinary countries where pretty things reside. Of course I don't think that even the sunrise in Venice compares to your beauty." Dante said.

"You yourself have Italian in your name, Cavallone." Dante is interested in Alaude's reaction. Usually he would have had anyone female or male flustered already and stammering. However here is Alaude not moved at all and stoically pointing out his Italian heritage.

"That's right, Cavallone means Big Horse in Italian. Nuvola is cloud, right?" Dante pulls on his sweet talker voice. "Yes." Alaude's reply is like a staccato note, short. This makes Dante's eyebrows rise. The blonde resisted the _voice_? Well, well. This could be a challenge. One Dante is willing to take one.

"The skylark that flies freely among the clouds not to be captured by anyone but the one with the strongest will." Dante recites poetically. "Hn." Alaude had no idea how to reply to that except in his usual way. Dante is certain that a beautifully recited poetic line would ensnare this man who looked of high class. It instead barely receives acknowledgement. Normally customers like these would annoy Dante to no end because of the play hard to get routine. However something tells Dante that Alaude is genuine in this and it is no routine.

For the remainder of the evening their conversation is like a music sheet. Staccatos from Alaude's side and tenutos from Dante's side which lead to a pattern where a Da capo is put into play. Finally however it comes to an end.

"Will you be coming back?" Because of his training as a host Dante doesn't let the little bit of hope he has in his heart sneak into his voice. Alaude is the most interesting customer he has ever had. Not once did Alaude become fluster or embarrassed during the whole two hours they've been here.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Alaude replies. While he doesn't let it show Alaude would very much like to come back. Everything about this host is so intriguing to him.

"Of course, of course. Would you mind if I showed you out?" Dante can't read Alaude like he can his other customers, he doesn't know whether Alaude will come back or not, but Dante wants his to come back and for Dante, he'll take a maybe for yes.

"Hn." Dante and Alaude both stand up and head towards the front of the host club. Once a at the door before Alaude steps outside Dante grabs his hand. He gently brings the blonde's hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles softly. Alaude pulls back immediately. He isn't used to physical contact. Dante just smiles and grabs Alaude's other hand. He presses a business card into it.

"Call, talk, text, or email me. I'm available only for you at anytime." And with that Dante turns and Alaude reaches for the door.

Stepping into the night Alaude glances at the business card. He stares for a few moments before putting it one of his trench coat's pocket. He pulls his cellphone out. The time reads 12:30 AM. Alaude's eyes widened. Well at least tomorrow is Sunday which means Alaude doesn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn. Who knows after all this maybe Alaude will have to thank Daemon. Alaude frowns at this. No way did the stupid bluenette think of something good. Alaude will never talk to Dante Cavallone again. It was only for a short time and because of a stupid bet lost. With this Alaude walks towards the main street of Tokyo for a cab home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How is this for the first chapter? I don't know where this story will go yet however I rather like the idea of Cavallone 1****st**** being a host. Because I only have the general feel of this story I don't know if the rating will stay T. Just warning ahead of time. Cavallone 1****st****'s personality and name I got from various RP accounts and ask blogs and forums. So because he's a fandom made character excuse any OOC. Also I don't know much about host clubs so I'll be infusing whatever is here from Ouran Host Club, maid café's and whatever I can find on real life host clubs. **

***Alaude is French for skylark and Nuvola Italian for cloud.**

****Some of you will wonder why I have characters from other series'. I don't like to make OCs which is why I will often put cameos from other series'. Rest assured they won't have that big of a role though.**

**-Staccatos are musical notes that are shortened and quick.**

**-Tenutos are long notes played for their full length.**

**-Da capo means that a music player repeats the piece from the top.**


End file.
